


Caught

by Usagi_Atemu_Tom



Series: Prowl/Jazz Anniversary Challenges 2011 [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Atemu_Tom/pseuds/Usagi_Atemu_Tom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Jazz does not mind getting caught, Prowl cannot take it as lightly as his lover. But now they both have to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Anniversary Challenges: Week one prompt – Caught in the act  
> Genre: slash, romance, humour  
> Pairings: Jazz/Prowl
> 
> Feedback: Please, yes, I love feedback! =^^=
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine I don't make money with it and write only for fun and to get better in writing English. ^__^
> 
> Helpful Pointers:  
> Orn - 13 days
> 
> Please note that I've only ever watched the two movies from 2007 and 2009. While I've 'met' a lot of Transformers from the comics and cartoons, that more often than not show up in fanfics I, of course, have not seen them in action and therefore might not be able to interpret their characters right. I am using mostly what I've learned through the movie (and maybe fanfics) and while catching some ideas here and there I am mainly using my very own ideas for things like energon, space bridges and so on.
> 
> And not to forget, much thanks to Taralynden for betareading.

* * *

 "Oh c'mon, Prowler, don't tell meh ya're mad at meh", Jazz, Autobot special ops and saboteur whined while he drove on the silent road of the highway. The two commanders, both currently in their alt mode, were on their way home to the Ark.

Unfortunately for Jazz, the speed they used for their homecoming was far from his liking. He had tried more than once to quicken their pace, but every time he attempted to speed up the police car's engine let out a loud growl and Prowl went up right in front of him, slowing down so quickly that the sport car's front bumped into the police car's rear not so gently, forcing Jazz to slow down once again.

It was a bad thing for the saboteur who was still feeling kind of high and hoping to get rid of the itch with a nice, speedy race. Sadly Prowl did not see things his way and it seemed his mood had also not improved much. After all his many moves to stop Jazz's craving for speed happened in tense silence - not counting the growling - until the saboteur finally could no longer bear it and voiced his displeasure.

The Autobot tactician however seemed to have decided to punish Jazz with silence. Therefore the special ops agent continued to rant his complaints in hope of breaking his fellow commander's reserve.

"Ah know that ya had fun, too, Prowler, so don't punish meh wit' silence now, just because things didn't work out yer way. Ya act like it was yer first time an' it simply didn't turn out th' way ya imagined. Ah mean, face it, this was somethin' new an' yeah, ya weren't all that eager t' try it out, so Ah take that point in tryin' t' persuade ya - successfully - if Ah may add, an' okay so doing this out in the wilds, deep in th' night under th' stars - because Ah thought this might be romantic, really - simply assuming all bots woulda been away an' asleep might've been miscalculation on mah part but ya can't say that ya had any alternative suggestions, so Ah say ya can't push th' full blame t' meh, that's too simple."

Prowl, it seemed, finally had enough of Jazz happily ranting away at him.

"Jazz, if you suggest anything like this ever again, remind me to shoot you", the Autobot second in command growled out sourly, his engine letting out another threatening sound.

"Awww, c'mon, Prowler. It's only Sideswipe who's seen it. It was unfortunate, Ah admit. But how should Ah know that he knew about that location an' decided t' check it out tonight of all times? Ah really thought we'd be by ourselves or Ah woulda never suggested it. Though, Ah'm sure it can't be that bad. Only one bot after all. An' hey, at least we weren't caught by a Decepticon, eh? Can ya imagine how much more of a mood killer that woulda been?"

"And just because Sideswipe is coincidentally a bearer of a twinbond, of course Sunstreaker won't find out about this", Prowl retorted with a voice like dried paper. "Consequently after both twins are privy to what happened, one will be busy trying to blackmail me while the other is telling Bluestreak who cannot keep his mouthplates shut. With a prospect like that chances of the whole Ark knowing about our predicament before sunrise are at 90 percent."

For a moment Jazz kept silent, mulling over the other's words.

"Ah well", the saboteur finally said, voice bright, "ya gotta see the bright side. He had to've seen you were in control o'the whole thing. Ain't many who can do that t' me. That should help yer reputation, shouldn't it?"

Obviously Jazz's idea of damage control put the tactician so out of the loop that he swayed on the road for a moment. After he pulled himself together again, his engine growled loudly at the special ops agent.

"Jazz! With the knowledge of the act itself I think they hardly care who was where, when. They'll find it hilarious either way. I will be the joke of the Ark for orns", the Autobot second in command sounded truly miserable now. And even though Jazz could still not help the amusement he felt for the whole situation, he also felt sorry for the mech that held his very spark in his servos.

Speeding up slowly he bumped his front gently and playfully against the police car's rear, a gesture of comfort and love.

"C'mon Prowler, don't take it so hard. Ah'm sure th' bots won't be that hard on ya. An' if they turn out t' be, ya tell meh an' Ah'll set 'em straight. Believe meh, when Ah'm through wit' th' Ark, no one'll ever dare t' bother ya about this ever again."

Prowl let out a sigh through his vents, hearing the seriousness and the promise in his lover's voice. Acting his usual stoic self, Jazz really did not need to know that the tactician secretly felt slightly amused and touched at Jazz's show of care.

"I just don't like the fact that we got caught. It's embarrassing and uncomfortable", he admitted, voice finally without a growl and more like his usual self.

"But th' gettin' caught fact notwithstandin', until that moment ya admit that it was pleasurable all along for ya, out there, secluded an' in secret wit' only the moon an' th' stars watchin', right?" Jazz prodded, his tone slightly hopeful and desperate. It had been his idea all along after all. The plan for some memorable alone time, something they had not been able to enjoy for quite a while.

Noting the saboteur's sudden show of uncertainty, Prowl decided to have mercy with his lover by allowing his dry humour to slip to the fore.

"Jazz, next time you suggest for us to participate in an unofficial racing event, **I** will be the one to choose the location. But beside that I admit that, yes, I enjoyed the freedom of speed you offered me tonight."

Jazz's happy laughter could be heard through the silent night for a long, long time as Prowl finally allowed them to speed up again so they could finally reach their home at the Ark.

The End


End file.
